


My Day is You (You're My Twenty Four)

by x_yehet_pcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon, Car Sex, Dry Humping, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_yehet_pcy/pseuds/x_yehet_pcy
Summary: Not that Chanyeol thinks Kyungsoo driving is hot or anything. Definitely nothing like that.





	My Day is You (You're My Twenty Four)

"So I'll pick you up then we'll go together--"

"I have my own car," Chanyeol defends, if only to save what little dignity he still has left.

Technically, there isn't anything wrong with Kyungsoo's proposition. It's more convenient, cost-effective, saves time. But Chanyeol doesn't know what he would do with himself if he has to spend barely even an hour in Kyungsoo's passenger seat and watch Kyungsoo driving right beside him, _so close._

Not that Chanyeol thinks Kyungsoo driving is hot or anything. _Definitely nothing like that_.

They're grown-ass men, of course it would make sense for Kyungsoo to have his own car and to know _how to drive_ said car. Chanyeol knows how to drive, too, and he has a pretty sick ride himself. So really, what is the big deal?

"I can drive myself, we can meet there."

The big deal, apparently, is that they finally have time off and Kyungsoo may or may not have asked him out to spend the day together somewhere outside of the city.

"You're kidding," Kyungsoo says with a certain kind of deadpan quality to it, emotionless but serious in its accusation. "Driving separately there wouldn't make sense--"

"Then let's take my car!" Chanyeol's suggestion now _also_ doesn't make sense, because if they can take Chanyeol's car there then what good reason does he have for them not to take Kyungsoo's? The answer is that there is _no_ good reason. Unless he can count his fear of not being able to stop himself from staring an actual reason. Which he can't, because it’s not.

"Is this some my-car-is-better-than-yours kind of thing?" Kyungsoo sounds offended. Chanyeol feels instantly regretful, because he knows that Kyungsoo bought his car with his own money born out of his own hard work-- was there, even, over Kyungsoo's shoulder when he was browsing through the latest models and prices of cars. And while Chanyeol won't deny that his car is a piece to look at, Kyungsoo's most definitely is one, too.

Maybe it's some sort of man pride or something that Kyungsoo's already looking so put-off with what Chanyeol has implied without meaning to. _God,_ why can't he just admit it and tell Kyungsoo straight out that he can't have Kyungsoo giving him a ride because he's scared he might get a boner in the middle of the road--

"I'm not against your idea or something, okay," Kyungsoo clarifies, unnecessarily, and Chanyeol wants to punch himself in the face. "Anything is fine as long as we get there in the end, but I'm curious why you're being--" Kyungsoo pauses as if he weren't sure what words are right to use, but Chanyeol still gets embarrassed when he settles for "--like this." Then he sighs.

Chanyeol didn't want to upset him. He knows what he should do not to upset him any further, and it takes a whole lot of sheer will before he finally stands up from where he's been half-lying on his bed to walk the short distance to where Kyungsoo is leaning against the open doorframe, moving until he’s standing in front of him.

Kyungsoo sighs again. Chanyeol understands the slight disappointment-- he'd be, too, if the person he hasn't spent alone time with in so long is suddenly being so difficult about something as trivial as transportation to an out-of-town kind of date when they’re both _grown-ass men_.

Kyungsoo steps forward and lets himself be embraced, Chanyeol's arms coming up to wrap around his small frame after he's closed the door behind Kyungsoo.

"Now," Kyungsoo whispers, burying his face in the front of Chanyeol's hoodie. "Will you tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Chanyeol whispers back, hoping all of his sincerity is what Kyungsoo hears and none of his nervousness. How does someone admit this kind of thing anyway? "It's just.."

Kyungsoo hums for him to continue, nosing at the fabric on Chanyeol's chest. Chanyeol wonders if Kyungsoo can hear-- or feel-- his heart beating too fast.

Even now, just the mental image of Kyungsoo driving-- _drives him crazy_. He can't help the weak chuckle he lets out.

"I like you so much," Chanyeol admits first, not knowing where to actually start.

Kyungsoo tilts his head to peck at the side of Chanyeol's neck. A response, _I like you, too._

Now comes the embarrassing part, he supposes, but he just wants to make Kyungsoo smile again. Or make him moan. Maybe both? _Where’d that come from--_

He presses Kyungsoo forward and against the closed door.

"Say you like me too," Chanyeol requests, knowing fully well that it's an odd thing to ask especially when Kyungsoo uses actions more than words to express his feelings. He noses at Kyungsoo's temple, then smiles against the skin there when Kyungsoo tries to chase his lips.

"I like you so much," Kyungsoo echoes Chanyeol's earlier confession. Kyungsoo is slipping his arms from around Chanyeol, snaking his hands to Chanyeol's waist, going as far as hooking his fingers into the belt loops of Chanyeol's shorts under his hoodie.

At least he doesn't look upset at all anymore. This is the kind of Kyungsoo Chanyeol likes. Which reminds him, another kind of Kyungsoo he likes is--

"When you drive," Chanyeol ekes out, hands immediately coming down to hold Kyungsoo's wrists and stop him from attempting any more movement. "When you drive, I--"

It happens so quickly that Chanyeol feels the breath being knocked out of him when Kyungsoo switches their positions and leans forward, pushing Chanyeol harder against the door than Chanyeol had done to him just before. It's almost like a big, quick _whoosh_ of realization and understanding on Kyungsoo's part.

"Bad," Kyungsoo scolds, voice low. "That’s bad, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol honestly doesn't know if he should be relieved that Kyungsoo isn't going to make him say it out loud that Kyungsoo driving _affects_ him so much, if he should be happy that Kyungsoo isn't anywhere near upset anymore, or if he should be nervous at how quickly things are turning around, how fast he’s given Kyungsoo the upper hand, how easily Chanyeol is _letting himself_ get wrapped around Kyungsoo’s finger again.

 _Whatever,_ he decides, leaning down to get a kiss for himself-- but then Kyungsoo is stepping back and out of Chanyeol's personal bubble. Chanyeol almost _whines_ at the loss of Kyungsoo's body heat, but the smile that Kyungsoo flashes him as he steps back even farther is that same heart-shaped smile that he fell in love with, and it's bright and blinding and Kyungsoo is just...

"Let's go now," Kyungsoo says, as if he hadn’t just imposed dominance, all innocent smiles and eager energy, taking Chanyeol's hand in his and pulling him along, door easily opened and now they're walking down the hall and into the elevator. Kyungsoo doesn't let go of Chanyeol until they're at the parking lot and Kyungsoo is jingling his keys and unlocking his car.

Chanyeol stands behind, watching in barely restrained awe as Kyungsoo gets in the driver's seat. Just this is already enough--

Well, there’s Kyungsoo’s decision made, issue solved. Chanyeol's... Not so much.

"Get in already," Kyungsoo says, rolling his eyes, barely able to fight his smirk off of his lips. "Hurry."

Chanyeol really is left with no choice but to scramble around the car and get on the passenger's seat unless he wants Kyungsoo to leave his wanting ass behind.

Kyungsoo's started the car already while Chanyeol was standing there all dumbstruck and in love, so it takes no time at all before they're out of the parking lot and zooming through the busy streets of the city.

This is also part of why Chanyeol is a little slower in thinking, too, because it's night and their planned trip isn't until tomorrow, but Kyungsoo's dragged him out and is taking him for a drive around anyway.

Chanyeol shakes his head in his attempt to clear out the confusion, from the fast change of things from earlier, all the way to the out-of-the-blue car ride. His eyes are caught when he looks to his side, though, fixed on Kyungsoo's sharp profile, his jaw and his lips and even his damned forehead. Then they trail down to Kyungsoo's firm arms, one hand on the stirring wheel in a strong grip and the other on the gear shift in between them. Most people would actually think Kyungsoo is too small for a car like this, but all Chanyeol can see is how handsome he is as he slows down and stops at a red light.

Chanyeol feels his mouth dry at the sight, and really, this is what he's been trying to avoid in the first place. Kyungsoo looks _so fucking good._

In fact, he looks so good that Chanyeol doesn't realize how openly he’s staring until Kyungsoo turns to him, beautiful lips pulling into a dangerous smirk and a thick eyebrow raising in amusement.

"I didn't think it would be this bad, Chanyeol-ah," Kyungsoo says, teases, really, and Chanyeol resolutely looks away.

"I didn't either," he mumbles under his breath, because this kind of _enthrallment_ has only ever happened twice before-- never mind that Kyungsoo's only ever given him a ride exactly two times anyway-- and it's been a long time, too. What was Chanyeol expecting, to be honest?

Chanyeol convinces himself so hard to keep his eyes anywhere _not on Kyungsoo_ that it surprises him he has no idea where they are when Kyungsoo pulls over and the car stops.

It's quiet and secluded and shady and there is no way Chanyeol can keep his thoughts from straying into places not as dangerous as Kyungsoo's smirk when he decides to look over at his side again.

"If you're wondering," Kyungsoo starts, and Chanyeol is absolutely sure he knows that Chanyeol is wondering about a million things.

"What?"

"The car is big enough for all the things I want to do to you."

 

* * *

 

 

Chanyeol wasn't expecting this.

Okay, maybe he was. _Just a little._

But his eyes widen in surprise anyway because Kyungsoo isn't usually the type to be this.. Adventurous, and Kyungsoo usually likes places like the bedroom or the bathroom or the kitchen (if Chanyeol is _really_ lucky), but here.. In his car..

Chanyeol gulps. Kyungsoo is looking at him with that same heat still in his eyes, and he's unbuckling his seatbelt and Chanyeol's suddenly feels too tight across his chest with how he's trying to keep his breathing even. His mind is whirring at all the possibilities, of what would come next-- but honestly, there aren't really many options.

This isn't a bed, they don't have that much space-- but Chanyeol would be damned if they didn't have _enough_ space. Right about now he's pretty much just thanking the gods Kyungsoo bought this car instead of the one Chanyeol had suggested. (It was much smaller.)

"I don't need your mind floating around, Chanyeol." His attention is caught again and he snaps back to look at Kyungsoo. "I'm right here, so _be_ here."

Chanyeol knows what he means. Chanyeol has the attention span of a ferret-- not that he knows much about animals' actual attentions spans. Maybe it just has something to do with how hard it is to just let himself concentrate on Kyungsoo when he doesn't know what his limits here are. What is Kyungsoo planning, actually, and what is he going to do? To what extent does he intend to let Chanyeol do what he wants, and until how far are they allowed to go?

Chanyeol's skin prickles with heat at the fact that he wants to rely on Kyungsoo for all of the above-- wants Kyungsoo to be the one to tell him what to do.

"Pay attention, I said," Kyungsoo scolds when Chanyeol spaces out again, still using _that tone of voice_ , and Chanyeol pushes his back against his seat harder, as if he could sink into it any farther and get away from the impending embarrassment. "I thought you wanted me."

"I do," Chanyeol squeaks-- an unattractive sound, really-- and he starts fumbling with his seatbelt, fingers unable to unbuckle it because of how they're shaking with excitement.

Kyungsoo reaches over and puts his hands around Chanyeol's wrists, stills his poor attempt at setting himself free.

"Calm down."

Chanyeol does. How can he not when Kyungsoo's voice is that gentle? Like he will take care of Chanyeol so good, so well?

Eventually, Chanyeol does successfully unbuckle his seatbelt, only startling a bit when the metal at the end of the belt hits its anchor when it retracts. Now he's left with sitting there like a good boy, having no idea what to do with his hands now that there isn't an excuse to not keep them still.

There's a heavy silence that settles in between them, in the few seconds it takes for Kyungsoo to settle back in his seat, and Chanyeol almost feels a slight pang in his chest at how much it looks like Kyungsoo has lost interest.

He's about to huff (in a totally discreet way of course) at losing hope, pulling his hood over his head so that it isn't so obvious, until he sees in his peripheral Kyungsoo patting his thighs. "Get over here."

And then Chanyeol's mind breaks. Is Kyungsoo seriously implying what Chanyeol thinks he's implying? What-- that's not--

"What?"

"I said," Kyungsoo answers sternly, still not looking at Chanyeol. "Get over here."

Chanyeol's hands tighten into fists where he has them resting on top of his knees. This isn't really what he had imagined when he thought about Kyungsoo giving him a ride. "That'd be so--"

 _Weird_ , Chanyeol wants to continue. Weird because Chanyeol is so much bigger than Kyungsoo, exaggeration would even say he's twice Kyungsoo's size, and in the limited space of this car Kyungsoo is saying he wants Chanyeol on his lap? The idea is tempting, Chanyeol will admit that much, but he can't think of the position as anything comfortable for Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo's so small-- how would Chanyeol make him carry his weight?

"I'm not gonna break."

Again, "What?"

"I can handle it, I just want you here, right," Kyungsoo breathes out, " _Now_."

 _Ah, of course_. Chanyeol honestly can't be forgetting how strong Kyungsoo is. He should know that more than anyone. He's worried about how he's going to hold himself up so that he doesn't hurt Kyungsoo but he hadn't even thought about how firm those thighs are going to feel when he sits on top of them, how Kyungsoo's arms can hold him up just as nicely.

It's relatively easy to climb over the car console despite his gangly limbs all over the place, and it's even easier to settle on Kyungsoo's lap. It doesn't escape Chanyeol's mind however, not for one second, how peculiar the position must look-- but Kyungsoo is guiding Chanyeol's arms around his neck and settling his hands on Chanyeol's waist-- and Chanyeol figures, as he hides a small smile, that no one can even see them in this position, so Chanyeol finds he doesn't actually care after all.

He lets out a shaky breath when Kyungsoo tugs him closer.

"Let's stick to something simple today, okay?" Kyungsoo says, taking one hand off of the small of Chanyeol's back and reaching up to play with Chanyeol's hair. "I bet I can fuck you in here but you know how I like to reserve that for the bed."

It's true, Chanyeol realizes, that they only ever go that far when they're on either of their beds. Sure, Chanyeol's blown Kyungsoo in the shower before and sure, Kyungsoo's fingered him in the kitchen, too-- they've even humped each other like hormonal teenaged boys on the couch in the living room-- but this is the first time it's actually registered in his mind that Kyungsoo has never fucked him anywhere that isn't on a bed. Chanyeol's cheeks warm at the fact that Kyungsoo really _does_ always take care of him.

"Eyes on me," Kyungsoo commands, catching on to how unfocused Chanyeol's eyes were as he was lost in his thoughts of --what else-- but how in love he is with Kyungsoo. "You here?"

"Yeah," Chanyeol answers, then swallows, knowing fully well how Kyungsoo can probably already tell he's hard. It isn't Chanyeol's fault-- before they even got here Kyungsoo has already riled him up, and then add how Kyungsoo still looked so fucking good when he was driving and Chanyeol could only keep his hands to himself because he'd rather not get into an accident, and _now this_. It would be crazy and he wouldn't be a man if he weren't as aroused as he already is at this point.

Thankfully, though, Chanyeol can literally feel Kyungsoo hardening under him, and that Kyungsoo is going to get off on this as much as Chanyeol makes his chest swell with pride. It gives him enough courage to take the initiative and surge down to kiss Kyungsoo first.

The angle is awkward, but Kyungsoo's hand tightens in his hair and he knows he's done the right thing.

He also tells himself he's done the right thing when he lets some of his weight fall and he grinds down against Kyungsoo, because Kyungsoo's hands wrap around his waist again and pull him harder against him.

"That's nice," Kyungsoo hums, pulling Chanyeol's hood back and off of his head, resting his lips on a spot on Chanyeol's neck. "Let's do this quickly, yeah?"

Chanyeol nods, pulling back just enough so that Kyungsoo can work his own pants open before reaching for Chanyeol's shorts, too. He whimpers at the first touch of Kyungsoo's warm fingers to his cock but he only feels desire thrumming in his chest as he reaches down to touch Kyungsoo too.

The excitement that runs up and down his spine continuously makes his movements sloppy, and he's holding Kyungsoo's cock, hot and heavy, in his dry hand and he knows it isn't exactly the best feeling, especially when Kyungsoo hisses. Chanyeol feels sad that he can't get down on his knees to suck Kyungsoo off instead, because even though there is enough space for the both of them here, there isn't enough for Chanyeol to get down and under the stirring wheel.

"Okay, stop, Chanyeol," Kyungsoo groans, pulling Chanyeol's hand off of himself. He tries to fight back a pout, but then Kyungsoo's hugging him close, torso flush against his and their cocks touching. "Let me just--"

Kyungsoo grunts as he leans to the side, struggling to keep his balance as he keeps Chanyeol pressed against himself and reaches one hand to the compartment at the passenger's seat. Chanyeol can hear it opening and Kyungsoo's hand fumbling inside, and Chanyeol can guess what it is he's looking for.

Chanyeol asks weakly, grinding slowly so their cocks are rubbing together, "You keep lube in there?"

Kyungsoo chuckles as he finally slams the compartment closed. "Say thank you."

He knows Kyungsoo is only joking, but when Kyungsoo uncaps the tube, holds their cocks together in one hand and pours lube over them, he breathes out a _yes, thank you_ , anyway.

Kyungsoo starts stroking the both of them off and Chanyeol hunches over and rests his forehead against Kyungsoo's shoulder to watch. _Odd angle, odd angle_ , is what keeps running around in his head, but also, _Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo_ \--

Chanyeol's hand is still shaking when he brings it down, only steadying when he's put it on top of Kyungsoo's.

He doesn't try to take over, doesn't try to change the pace. Kyungsoo knows what he likes and how he likes it, and just now Kyungsoo is breathing praises into his ear about how good he feels on top of him and Chanyeol doesn't bother holding in his moans.

Affirmation from Kyungsoo-- even at times Chanyeol doesn't think he deserves it-- is the best.

Kyungsoo kisses him again and again and again, never letting go of Chanyeol. He doesn't know how long has passed, hasn't bothered opening his eyes since they've fallen closed, doesn't want to focus on anything else that isn't Kyungsoo making him feel good.

Chanyeol pulls back so their mouths are apart enough to breathe, and if he had opened them that moment he would have seen a thin string of saliva connecting their bottom lips. Then again, it might be a good thing he didn't see that, else he'd already have blown his load all over himself. That doesn't mean he didn't feel it, though-- Chanyeol's lips have always been sensitive anyway.

"Kiss me again," Kyungsoo asks, and his voice is as strained as what Chanyeol would expect to hear from himself if he'd so much as attempted to praise Kyungsoo back.

"Huh?" Chanyeol ducks down even lower after pulling at Kyungsoo's shirt collar enough to suck a mark onto Kyungsoo's shoulder. He bites and he's about to lave at it when Kyungsoo pulls him off by the hair at the back of his neck.

"Didn't I just say to kiss me again?" The words are practically _breathed_ into Chanyeol's open mouth before Kyungsoo is smashing their lips together again.

He loves feeling small.

Chanyeol moans shamelessly when Kyungsoo rubs his thumb over the head of his cock, and Chanyeol is rushing to reciprocate the action. But he's so intoxicated with the way his name tastes on Kyungsoo's tongue that all he manages to do is stroke Kyungsoo's cock messily.

"You know what I love most about what we're doing right now, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol hums absentmindedly against Kyungsoo's chin instead of even trying to think and come up with a good answer. He takes both their cocks in his hand now and starts moving much faster than Kyungsoo had been going, making sure to make them rub in all the right ways. Kyungsoo bucks his hips into the movement and Chanyeol is caught off guard by his strength, his free hand scrambling to grab at the headrest of the driver seat. His eyes focus and unfocus to see Kyungsoo's staring at his face intently.

"Every time I get into my car, I won't be able to _not_ think of this." Kyungsoo smiles, leaning forward so he can press his face into Chanyeol's chest. "Of you on top of me like this."

Chanyeol, for the lack of actual words to say, just nods frantically, the mere idea of Kyungsoo not forgetting him pushing him closer to the edge.

"I'm always," Kyungsoo breathes, tilting his head up for Chanyeol to kiss again, "Going to be thinking of you."

And then Chanyeol is coming, over his own cock and Kyungsoo's, vision blurring as Kyungsoo immediately takes Chanyeol's hand off of himself and strokes him through his orgasm.

There's enough of Chanyeol's release that when Kyungsoo starts stroking himself, it's smooth and slick, and then he's following after Chanyeol, coming in thick spurts that hit the front of Chanyeol's huge hoodie pocket.

They take their time to calm themselves down after, breathing in and out of each other's mouths like that's a normal thing for two people to be doing.

Kyungsoo gives him one last kiss before he's nudging at Chanyeol's side with an elbow. "Get off."

Chanyeol would love to reply with a witty _I just did_ , but even when his chest is rising and falling at a normal pace again, Kyungsoo's satisfied, satiated smile still leaves him a little breathless.

Careful not to dirty anything in the car with his hands and clothes, he lifts himself off of Kyungsoo's lap and goes over the console, settling back on the passenger’s seat like he owns it. And maybe he does, to be honest, if the way Kyungsoo is looking at him like he belongs there is any indication.

In retrospect, it might have been easier to go back to his place if he'd just stepped out of the car and walked around it, but he'd rather not have his softening cock out in the open in the cold air of the night.

"There are tissues in there," Kyungsoo points to the compartment, gesturing for Chanyeol to use his clean hand to open it and retrieve them. Of course Kyungsoo would have tissues in here-- he had lube, for god's sake.

They wipe their messes off quickly and tuck themselves back into their underwear and pants, Kyungsoo taking the used tissues and scrunching his nose as he stuffs them into a random plastic bag on his dashboard.

_He's cute._

Chanyeol grins.

"What?" Kyungsoo's attempt at a scowl is even cuter. Then his eyes soften and he's reaching over to place a hand on Chanyeol's thigh. "Next time, just tell me these things okay?"

Chanyeol simply nods, smile unwavering. He leans over the console to kiss Kyungsoo again, sweet and gentle this time.

Kyungsoo pushes him off with a laugh and starts the car.

When they're back on the road, Chanyeol notices that he's missed the stains of white still on his hoodie and he grimaces at the thought of having to wash it off by hand.

"I've decided."

Chanyeol makes a sound to say that he's acknowledged Kyungsoo talking, but he isn't paying attention since he's dabbing tissues onto his hoodie.

"Just drive tomorrow instead. Let’s take your car."

Kyungsoo is focused on his driving, so he misses it when Chanyeol shoots him a confused look. Just when Chanyeol's finally thought it was okay to take Kyungsoo's car out of town tomorrow. "Why?"

"So I can blow you while you drive, of course."

**Author's Note:**

> i know im dumb


End file.
